The present invention relates generally to keyboards, and, more specifically, to flat bottom keyboards which can be used for different designs or models of notebook personal computers (hereinafter “notebook PCs”).
Keyboards for desktop computers come in a package, along with the computer system units, when sold. Users can plug in the keyboard cord to a port of the computer system and then start to type on the keyboard when the desktop is working. In the case of notebook PCs, the keyboard is part of the computer system unit and cannot be separated from the system unit without dissembling the system unit.
Computer manufactures have developed different models and designs of notebook PCs to serve needs of the customers. Sometimes, keyboards have to be designed differently in order to fit different models of notebook PCs, which may increase the manufacturing cost of notebook PCs.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a common keyboard for notebook PCs of different models or designs.